


The change

by Mfranv



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mfranv/pseuds/Mfranv
Summary: The monsters are gathering





	The change

The air was fetid with the fumes that made up the atmosphere and if you looked up you couldn't see the sky, only darkness, the place was depressing and dangerous, but the air was saturated with excitement and hope, the sound was deafeaning, a crowd of thousands had reunited in a matter of hours with the sole purpose to know one thing, something that could potentially save their lives, their freedom and their sanity.

Suddenly there was dead silence, a woman had started climbing to the scenary in front of them and no one wanted to miss anything she had to say. At first glance she looked like a normal girl, maybe twenty or so, attractive and very nervous, however for them it was a whole other story, they could see the truth, her ripped clothes, stained with blood and dirt, her mismatched legs, one made of bronze, the other similar to a donkey's, and the fangs peeking from her mouth when she smiled told them all they needed to know, she was one of them, a monster, and so were they.

She surveyed the crowd standing in front of her, cyclops, empousai, telekines, gorgons, chimeras, and thousands other representants of every monster species capable to pass as human to the mortals, her hands trembled, not because of fear, but excitement and nerves, if she failed here she would let down everyone, and that, that was unaceptable.  
She took a deep breath and started talking, describing everything she had seen on the six months she had been outside, the changes in tecnology, politics and trends, she showed them popular songs, new slangs, and how to dress, she felt so grateful the proyector worked, before it was created monsters had to describe everything and sometimes words weren't enough to explain the perpetual state of change the mortal world was inmersed in, she thought about the people she had met, how couldn't they see it? They found her weird in her insatiable need to know everything that surrounded her, why did she care so much about what the news said? Why did someone so young worry so much about what happened in the world?

They didn't get it and never would, they would never know her job was to help her fellow monsters fit in on a world that had forgotten them, threw them away like trash, only caring about their existence on stories about their deaths and defeats at the hands of the heroes, even the half bloods didn't realize how hard it was to come back to a world that hadn't stopped changing after your death, the disorientation and fear of knowing sliping up could mean dying again at the hands of a so called "hero", or traped by mortals trying to "help". They had learned, humans were terrifying when confronted with something they couldn't understand, and could be crueler and scarier than anything they had ever seen and their curiosity could be even worse than their hate.

But it was alright, because if no one cared for her people she would, along with a hundred others who shared her mission, keeping them informed and safe of the dangers the outside world held.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you have any criticism please tell me, this is my first time writing here and I would be grateful of any advise you have on how to improve.


End file.
